


"I'll get you back for this"

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prank Wars, a lot of sexual tension, jasper is #1 minty shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Miller are involved in an old frat rivalry prank war that leads to a lot of sexual tension. Jasper is the #1 Minty shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll get you back for this"

**Author's Note:**

> please note that I know absolutely nothing about the American school system and frats so I apologise if something doesn’t make sense... Also I couldn’t think about any good pranks so I kind of beat around the bush there… ;)
> 
> your comments give me life!!! 
> 
> join me in the trashcan that is my [tumblr](http://wittching.tumblr.com)

“Come on man, seriously we have to go, they’ll be back soon“, Jasper hissed beside him. 

“Just a second,” Monty was typing furiously, trying to break through the firewall. He had no idea how this whole situation had gone from a harmless egging of a frat building to a full on war. Okay, he knew exactly how, and the reason for it was Nathan Miller’s face when he had watched Monty struggle over his latest prank last week. That smug grin that had Monty fuming with rage and indignation and had him swear he would get him back on this.

It wasn’t like they had started the prank war. It was an old rivalry between both of their frats that had been going on for years. It seemed to have reignited ever since Nathan and him had gotten involved. Monty hadn’t cared much in the beginning, but Nathan Miller had quickly changed that. It definitely had nothing to do with his dazzling good looks that he clearly knew how to use. When he smiled he made Monty forget every witty comeback he had ever thought of. 

It made Monty furious how he seemed to be able to take his words away. Monty hadn't ever been lost for words before. 

He knew it was getting late. The time window for their prank was growing smaller as Monty’s typing became more frantic. When he heard a sound at the door he quickly shut down the computer and slipped out of the window. He saw the lights flick on and Miller sit down at his desk before switching the screen back on.

“Jesus Christ Monty, come on!” Jasper tugged desperately at Monty’s sleeve. Monty was currently ducking behind the hedge on the front lawn of Tetha building. 

“One second, I have to see this.” he whispered back, a grin spreading as he saw Miller’s confused face . The warm light of the room was complimenting Miller's dark skin, making it look even softer than usual, his stubble merely a dark shade.

“This crush is definitely getting out of hand,” Jasper huffed beside him. Monty felt a heat creep up his neck and was grateful for the darkness surrounding him, “Shut up, I don’t have a crush.”

“Sure you don’t,” Jasper retorted and pulled him out of the driveway. They broke into a run, trying to reatin their laughter, adrenaline pumping through them. 

“This was by far the best one yet,” Jasper grinned when they got back to their dorms. 

“Let’s see how they respond,” Monty answered with a proud grin.

The response came very soon. Two days after their break in Monty stepped into his house to find everything wrapped tightly in cellophane. He sighed. Deeply. It hadn’t seemed like a great prank at first, but after spending at least three hours on unpacking everything again the whole frat was fuming.

Still, when he met Nathan Miller in front of the classroom the next day he greeted him with a “Week comeback Miller.” He had to hide a grin at the furious scowl the other boy sent his way.

 

They answered with an even better attack, catching the Tethas completely off guard. Monty relished in the cries of disgust and the thumping of falling bodies as they slipped on their buttered floor.

They had decided it would be safer to watch this one from afar and had resorted to setting up tiny cameras about the house. They watched the chaos unfold from the comfort of their frat building. It was one of the best nights of Monty’s night. Sitting on the couch, eating pizza, and laughing until everything hurt while watching the curses and yells of their rival students. They watched them slither and try keeping their balance on the slippery floor on their flat screen that Monty had connected to his laptop. 

They groaned when Miller actually discovered the camera, he really wasn’t stupid. Monty almost choked on his beer when the other man brought his face close up to the camera and looked directly through at him, his brown eyes burning with fire.

“Monty Green”, he rumbled, his voice low and scratchy. Monty felt hot and cold showers curse through him, “I will get you for this”.

Then the camera turned off and Monty sat there, face flushed, heart pounding. There was something so hot about the way Miller had said that, and he had to collect himself for a few seconds. Everybody else around him broke into roaring laughter.

“That was some serious sexual tension right there,” Jasper wheezed as Wick clapped him on the back.

“Good job Monty boy, this guy’s got the serious hots for you.” Monty’s face was burning and he sent everyone a deadly stare. They just laughed at him until he got fed up with their childish behaviour and excused himself.

“There is no way that wasn’t meant that way,” Jasper concluded the next day. He continued with his usual Jasper logic, “there is only one way to end this war, Monty, and it involves you and Miller banging and nothing else. 

"Banging for peace.” Monty snorted and tried to ignore how his heart rate picked up at the mention of Miller.

“Oh come on Monty, this is getting ridiculous,” Jasper said and then edged him in the ribs (subtle as always). Miller was striding towards them across the campus green. 

“Hey Green,” he shouted. Jasper made an attempt to excuse himself, only only for Monty to grab his backpack and tug him back. He was a little frightened at the idea of being alone with Nathan Miller, even on a crowded campus green.

“What’s up,” Monty tried to sound nonchalant. Miller frowned and Monty found himself staring at his pursed lips for a moment too long. His stubble had grown into a full beard and his beanie was a bit askew on the man’s head, and it really shouldn’t have been so attractive.

“Did you get my message?” Monty felt a shiver run down his back as Miller’s intense stare burned into his own, Jasper completely forgotten at his side. 

“I did,” Monty heard himself saying, “it was cute.” Miller’s rage was practically radiating off him. 

“This is so not over”, he said, and was suddenly very close, “we will get you back for this I swear.” He was towering over Monty in what was supposed to be a threatening pose but on Monty it had a very different effect. He was so close now he could see the long lashes and the bow of his lips in detail. Once again Monty’s brain just completely shut down and he was lost for words.

“Oh yeah?” he finally breathed out so that only Miller could hear. Miller’s lips twitched for a second and betrayed his angry expression as his eyes roamed over Monty’s face.

“Yeah, that’s a promise,” he retorted, and just as fast as he had been in his personal space he was gone again. “I’ll see you in class,” he shouted over his shoulder. Monty let out a long breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“Dude”, Jasper gasped, “that was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life.” Monty flipped him off and turned around. But he couldn’t really disagree with Jasper. He definitely needed a cold shower.

 

“This has to end,” Lincoln, head of their frat ,decided when they turned on their showers and had the water coming out red and green. (The Tethas’ colours)

“We can’t stop," Monty complained, “we can still take a shower at the sports centre. Come on, Lincoln, if we stop now they win.” 

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, “just bloody kiss the guy and finish this,'he answered. 

Monty replied with his cheeks turning red, “one more prank, one last score.” He wasn’t sure he had convinced him, but he was not planning on stopping now.

He really needed that shower though, so he decided to head for the sports centre on campus. It was still pretty early and campus was mostly quiet. It was a Sunday, so most people were likely sleeping off hangovers. Monty was fairly certain he would be alone in the showers of the sports building. 

Stepping into the locker room he saw a pile of strangely familiar clothing. Monty froze when he realised that he knew it all to well. Oh no, he thought, seeing the well-known beanie on top of the pile. He was just about to back out of the room when the other door to the gym swung open and Nathan Miller entered. He was breathing heavily and glistening with sweat, tank top sticking to torso in distracting ways. It all made Monty completely forget his previous intentions of leaving.

When Miller caught sight of Monty, his face grew cautious and he quickly stepped towards his clothes. He examinied them closely, expecting Monty to have pulled another prank.

“What the hell are you doing here,” he demanded to know, narrowing his eyes at him. It took Monty a moment to pull his eyes away from the shining skin and to formulate an answer. 

“I… uh… I was actually… I came to shower…”, he finally managed. A grin began to spread over Miller’s face. Monty had to remind himself that he hated this guy, because seeing Miller smile was truly breathtaking.

“Right,” he answered smugly, “something wrong with your showers?” Monty felt the familiar frustration rise again but couldn’t think of anything to say. 

“We’ll get you for it”, he said weakly because really Miller had an unfair advantage. 

“Sure you will,” Miller retorted cheerily. His shirt was still sticking to his body, Monty averted his gaze and cleared his throat. “Something bothering you?” Miller asked taking a few steps closer and Monty could hear the grin in his voice. 

“I will not stop you know.” Monty raised his voice and looked Miller square in the eye, who seemed a lot closer than he had before.

“Good,” Miller answered, “neither will I.” But it sounded as if he was saying something else. Something much more important, something that had nothing to do with pranks. His eyes had a dangerous glint to them that made Monty’s heart beat a little faster in his chest, and he was now so close that Monty could feel his hot breath on his skin.

He knew what he was doing and he definitely would not fall for it. He glared up at him, Miller wasn’t that much taller than him but up close it seemed a lot more. Miller’s mouth pulled into an arrogant grin. The anger boiled hot under Monty's skin. How he hated that smile, how he wanted to wipe it off his stupid conceited face. Miller must have seen the fury in his eyes but his smile only grew wider.

“You are not going to win you know," Miller declared, self-assured as always. Something in Monty snapped.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that," he flung back and took one step forward. They were so close their noses were almost touching. He could play that game just as well as Miller could, Monty decided.

Something in Miller’s gaze darkened and the next second he was smashing his lips into Monty’s, pushing him up against the wall and Monty forgot everything else. Miller was radiating heat, his skin sticky and hot as he pressed his body against Monty’s. Monty grabbed at his top, pulling him closer. The kiss was feverish, their fight continued with tongues pushing together, teeth biting down and there was no way this could end well, but Monty didn’t give a fuck. He tugged at Miller’s shirt, begging him to get it off.

Miller complied and Monty ran his hands over his toned body, feeling the ripple of muscles underneath smooth skin and his breath hitched at the low hum Miller let out while he nipped at Monty’s chin, kissing down his neck. 

One leg found it’s way between Monty’s and his head bumped against the wall as he let it fall back, gasping out Miller’s name at the sudden friction, his real name, not the one everybody called him, and Miller growled low and dark. In a moment of clarity Monty thought does he even liked to be called Nathan before Miller pushed forward again and he forgot what thoughts even were. 

Just as Miller was tugging Monty’s shirt above his head there was a loud thump and steps coming closer and they jerked apart, panting heavily. Monty caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the basin, his hair was mussed, his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes glazed over and looking over at Miller he found he didn’t look much better. 

He picked up Miller’s shirt where it had fallen and just pulled his own back over his head when the door flew open and a whole team of students streamed into the locker room without sparing them a second glance. 

Everything in Monty screamed in frustration and Miller looked quite the same, regarding the men with angry glares. The shower was turned on and somebody started playing music from speakers and Monty decided he should better leave. 

Sending Miller one last glance and seeing that the other man still looked pretty dazed (Monty couldn’t help but find it cute) he left the room. Taking deep breaths of fresh air, he tried to calm himself. Well he was definitely screwed.

 

To his surprise nothing happened the next day. No prank waiting for them when they got home, and Monty started to really consider Lincoln’s words. This newfound peace was actually kind of nice. The locker room incident, as he had named it, had completely messed with his head, he was no longer certain what he felt or wanted. A few times he considered calling Miller up, talking to him, but the fear of what he could say always held him back.

Monty wracked his brain about what to say to Miller, but when he didn’t show up for class that day he confirmed Monty’s worries. When he stepped into his room that night he was certain that the incident had really been only that, an incident, a one time only, a mistake. 

He was surprised at how deeply that thought affected him and when he stepped into his room he planned on drowning his sorrows – or whatever they were – in ice-cream and Netflix. Turning on the light he jumped and let out a yelp when he found Miller standing by the open window like he had just climbed through it. 

“Jesus Fuck”, Monty gasped out, pressing one hand to his racing heart, “what the fuck are you doing.” Miller at least had the decency to look a little bit ashamed. 

“Sorry,” he replied, “I figured you guys wouldn’t have let me in through the front door.” 

“So you climb through my fucking window?” Monty swore, like he always did when he was upset. 

“Sorry,” Miller replied again. He was wearing a completely different expression from his usual arrogant grin. 

Monty took a deep breath and nodded. “So that’s how you came in…” he suggested and Miller smiled a crooked smile, a flash of his usual demeanour.

“Yeah, I…” he began, “about that…” Monty looked at him expectantly. He found he was surprisingly calm after he had been freaking out for two days straight over this guy. He leaned back against his desk. “Bellamy told me to end it…” Miller continued.

“Yeah Lincoln too.” Monty answered, not telling him about what else Lincoln had said though. He tried to push the thought of Miller’s searing skin under his fingers out of his head.

“So you’re just gonna give up like that?” Miller teased. Monty felt reluctance rise up in him at the familiar challenging glint in the other boy’s eyes. 

“Are you?” he demanded. Miller stepped nearer, his stare going through and through and causing a shiver to run up his spine. 

“You know there is only one way this can ever end,” he whispered. Monty rolled his eyes, he was expecting Miller to say something like “I’m gonna win.” What Miller said instead was something very different:

“Go out with me!” 

Monty paused, perplexed. “What?”

“Go out with me.” Miller requested again, a nervous little smile appearing on his lips, “the only way this whole war can stop is if you go out with me.” Monty was too baffled to find any words and a small crease was appearing between Miller’s brows.

Whatever Monty had expected Miller to say this wasn’t it. Everything they had was based on bantering, on rivalry and yes, on sexual tension. Monty had never thought about Miller maybe actually liking him well enough to want to go out with him.

Now he watched as Miller’s face fell a little and he took a step back, opening his mouth to say something but Monty quickly stepped after him and pressed his lips to Miller’s. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss saying “yes” and a kiss telling Miller that he felt the same. Miller’s hands wandered to his waist, pulling him closer still. 

“Yes?” he mumbled against Monty’s lips and Monty smiled, “yes.”

“Monty, I…” Jasper burst into his room, as usual without knocking. 

“Oh my God,” he exclaimed at the sight of the two of them. Miller was scowling at Jasper, still holding on to Monty, and he not seeming like he was planning on letting him go soon. 

“Does this mean this stupid thing is finally over?” Jasper asked relieved instead of leaving again. Monty shrugged, looking at Miller. 

“Oh thank fucking God,” Jasper breathed and finally left them alone again. 

“I don’t know,” Miller said with a smile. “I have the feeling this might be just the beginning.” 

“Oh my god you’re a romantic!” Monty stated. Miller laughed.

“Shut up,” he replied and leaned in again. 

And Monty did.


End file.
